D'un habitué
by elyteracy
Summary: Vous buvez tranquillement votre café. Green et Red entrent, les joues rougies par le froid, souriants, et définitivement amoureux.


Il fait froid dehors, vous resserrez votre écharpe autour de votre cou. Votre respiration s'échappe en volutes de votre bouche.

Vous marchez jusqu'à un café ; vous connaissez bien le Violon Désaccordé. Dans les recoins de la ville, peu de gens s'y arrêtent. Vous aimez son atmosphère calme et reposante.

Vous ouvrez la porte, appréciant la chaleur qui s'engouffre par l'ouverture et réchauffe vos vieux os. L'odeur du café moulu vous est familière. Vous refermez consciencieusement la porte derrière vous, puis vous vous dirigez vers le comptoir. Vous y déposez votre chapeau, puis accrochez votre écharpe et votre manteau sur la chaise. Vous frottez vos mains l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir de faire revenir la circulation dans vos doigts.

La barmaid, Léonie, vous sourit ; elle vous connait, vous êtes un habitué après tout. Vous lui demandez un café bien chaud ; pas de sucre bien sûr, vous aimez votre café noir.

En attendant votre commande, vous laissez votre regard balayer la salle. Il y a peu de monde, une dame qui tape sur son ordinateur, un homme lisant le journal. La clochette de la porte vous fait détourner le regard.

Deux jeunes hommes entrent. L'un a de grands yeux verts et des cheveux châtains en bataille. L'autre a des yeux rubis en amande, et des cheveux bruns pas mieux coiffés. Vous les reconnaissez immédiatement. Tout d'abord parce qu'il s'agit de Green le Champion de la ville, et de Red le Champion des régions Johto et Kanto, mais également parce qu'ils sont eux-aussi des habitués.

Green salue la barmaid. Elle lui répond en retour et dépose votre café devant vous. Vous entourez la tasse de vos mains, et soupirez d'aise. Vous commencez à vous réchauffer. En levant les yeux, votre regard croise celui de Red. Vous lui souriez, il répond par un hochement de tête. Léonie demande à Green s'il souhaite une table en particulier. Vous le regardez effleurer la main du brun pour attirer son attention.  
« Celle du fond te va, Red ? »  
Il hoche la tête. Léonie appelle un des serveurs pour qu'il leur amène une carte. Green et Red se tiennent par la main lorsqu'ils se dirigent vers leur place. Ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ils se croient discrets.

Vous rapportez votre attention à votre tasse.  
« Alors, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? » vous demande poliment Léonie.  
Ça va plutôt bien. Le temps sec n'est pas très bon pour vos poumons, et vos genoux protestent contre le froid, mais en général, vous vous portez bien.

D'ici, vous pouvez voir Red et Green. Ils discutent. Seul Green parle, comme toujours, et pourtant, il s'agit bien d'une discussion. Vous étiez étonnés au début, mais vous avez fini par vous habituer. Red n'a pas besoin de parler pour que son petit-ami le comprenne. Green se penche alors vers le brun, et lui souffle quelques mots qui le font rougir. Un des coins de votre bouche se relève. C'est beau la jeunesse.  
« Ils sont mignons, hein ? »  
Vous hochez la tête, c'est vrai, ils sont mignons.

Vous buvez une gorgée de votre café. La boisson est chaude, l'odeur du café vous emplie les narines. Fermant les yeux quelques instants, vous profitez de l'atmosphère reposante. Un éclat de rire à peine étouffé ramène votre attention au couple sur votre gauche.

Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de sourire en évaluant la situation. Red, qui a commandé un cappuccino, a maintenant de la mousse sur le bout du nez. Le rire venait de Green, et il sourit à pleines dents maintenant. Il se penche vers Red et lèche la crème de son nez. Vous secouez la tête ; c'était bon d'être jeune. Le brun fronce des sourcils, visiblement un peu vexé que son petit-ami se moque de lui. Pour se faire pardonner, Green dépose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres pincées.

Vous détournez le regard, ayant l'impression de vous introduire dans une scène privée. Vraiment, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont bien moins pudiques. Vous finissez votre café, et glissez un billet sous la soucoupe. C'est trop, ce n'est pas grave, cela vous fait plaisir.

Vous enfilez votre manteau, et nouez votre écharpe. Votre regard s'échappe vers la table du Champion. Red ramène une des mèches cuivrées de Green derrière son oreille, et se penche pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Lorsqu'ils se séparent le Champion d'Arène a les joues rouges, mais il sourit de toutes ses dents. Vos regards se croisent et Green vous fait alors un grand sourire. Vous lui répondez par un petit sourire en coin. Vous saluez Léonie. À la prochaine fois. Vous remettez votre chapeau, et vous engouffrez dans le froid.

Alors que vous êtes à quelques pas de chez vous, une journaliste vous interpelle. Elle se présente, est journaliste pour un grand magazine qui aiment les ragots (les magazines _people_ comme disent les jeunes), et enquête sur la relation entre le champion de Kanto et le Champion de Jadielle. Elle a décidé de demander aux habitants de la ville.  
« Bonjour Monsieur. Puis-je vous poser quelques questions ? »  
Oui, pourquoi pas. Vous n'êtes pas pressé.  
« Savez-vous quelle est la relation entre Red et Green ? Si oui, qu'en pensez-vous ? »  
Vous hochez les épaules, faites comme si vous ne saviez rien. Ce n'est pas à vous de révéler leur relation. De plus, vous ajoutez, même si vous saviez, cela ne regarde pas la journaliste. C'est personnel. La journaliste n'a pas l'air content. Tant pis, c'est amusant de jouer le vieillard malpoli parfois. Et puis, le couple est un peu la mascotte des habitués. Vous n'allez révéler la fierté du Violon Désaccordé, non plus!

Vous reprenez votre chemin, le sourire aux lèvres, votre secret dans la poche.


End file.
